Systems including software elements, such as, for example, communication systems for audibly impaired people (e.g., deaf, hard-of-hearing, and speech impaired people) rely heavily on software updates to maintain reliability of software, and to incorporate new technological advances into existing devices. Conventionally, a great deal of time and effort has been required of software developers to work out issues arising from confusion between multiple different versions of the same software. For example, a first software product may have dependencies on certain versions of other software products. If the correct versions of the other software products are not used or available, the first software product may not function correctly.
As another example, a new software version may not be compatible with a system executing a predecessor software version. If the software is updated to the new version, the new version may not function properly.